


Secret

by sethreene



Series: R.A.R.E [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd lol, Adaptation from episode 2, Crack kissing, M/M, Sorry i'm drunk, i'm sorry but it's so funny, little humor, retjeh everywhere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Malam itu di dalam remang Hanabishi, Kolonel Muto memuntahkan segala perasaannya pada Letnan Kolonel Yuuki.





	

* * *

 

.

Gaduh meriuh debam barang-barang di dalam ruang yang kini mereplika kapal karam pasca kolonel mengamuk.

Muto sesungguhnya belum puas, namun sudah tidak ada lagi benda sepanjang jangkauan yang bisa ia lempar tendang untuk meludahkan amarah memuncaknya. Terakhir adalah kursi yang kini telah koyak tak layak pakai karena Muto menginjaknya membabi buta.

Sakuma si penghubung sialan itu, bisa-bisanya dia memojokkan kolonelnya sendiri sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin seorang prajurit seperti Sakuma bisa beralih menjadi anteknya Yuuki. Muto curiga, _D-Dammit Agency_ itu sekumpulan mata-mata, pasti sudah ada yang mereka lakukan!

 

_((*Astagay, Kolonel Muto. Kenapa mendadak kau punya bayangan kalau terjadi sesuatu yang senonoh antara Yuuki dan Sakuma--))_

**BRRAAAAANNNNGGGGGG**

 

Muto kalap melempar meja jati yang menjadi satu-satunya furnitur utuh di ruangannya keluar jendela hingga hancur beremah-remah. Tidak ia pedulikan seruan ribut tidak penting di bawah sana yang heran dengan tragedy melompatnya seonggok meja.

Entah mengapa Muto mendadak merasa kesal tanpa sebab ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar sesapu suara kabut setan yang seolah bersembunyi di balik internit ruangan.  
Nafasnya memburu seperti baru berkopulasi dengan buaya betina, keringat mengucur merembes pada seragam coklat yang ia kenakan. Badannya sudah lelah dan bau badannya juga sangat melelahkan, ia mencoba menenangkan diri meski kepalanya masih berasap. Panas.

Tidak bisa ia lupakan kalimat terakhir yang dibisikkan oleh Sakuma tadi di telinganya.

...

..

.

Malam itu, warna ramai hura-hura di salah satu kamar Hanabishi.  
Botol sake berserakan sejengkal dari kaki Muto yang menari-nari gaje karena kendali mabuk berat, sementara geisha yang menemaninya duduk di sekeliling sambil tertawa-tawa melihat atraksi Muto.

 

"Kau tau _hic_ ~ saat ini aku - _hic_ \- benar-benar dilanda galauuuuu - _hic_ ~~" Muto jatuh terduduk sambil kembali meracau.

"Galau apakah itu kolonel?" suara kapas sang geisha terbungkus penasaran.

"Jadi beginiii~ ada seekor alien dari Amerika yang dicurigai sebagai mata-mata. Dia memang bisa beradaptasi dengan sangat baik bahkan cenderung menunjukkan tanda-tanda sebagai otaku. Saking terobsesinya pada negeri ini ia dituduh menyalin sandi _cryptograph_ milik pasukan Kekaisaran Jepang. Dan aku disuruh untuk menggeledah rumahnya~~!" curhat Muto.

 

Sepertinya Muto memang tidak sadar kalau yang ia katakan barusan adalah bagian dari informasi rahasia negara meski terkamuflase oleh cerita invasi alien.

 

"Sebentar.... aku permisi dulu~" Sempoyongan Muto tiba-tiba bangkit setelah menenggak sebotol sake.

"Eeh-- anda mau kemana, Muto-san?"

Pertanyaan sang geisha tak digubris oleh yang dituju seiring terbukanya pintu geser.

 

**GUBRAAAK**

 

"Huh?"

Pria bertopi dan berjas kelabu itu mengerjapkan matanya melihat kearah seonggok tambun yang memblokir jalan lorong.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Maaf Tuan. Kolonel sepertinya mabuk berat." Sang okami langsung menghampiri tubuh Muto yang tengkurap tak bergerak.

"Mungkin ia ingin ke kamar kecil, tapi malah pingsan di tengah jalan begini. Hahaha." Sang tamu membungkuk untuk memungut sebuah tempat rokok yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tubuh Muto.

 

**GREP**

 

"Jangan lari kau - _hic_ \- Yuuki brengsek.."

"..... Maaf?"

Muto menepis tangan yang tadi ditangkapnya. "Jangan kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa mengenalimu - _hic~!_ \- Percuma kau menyamar menjadi lebih muda beberapa tahun sekalipun, aku tidak akan tertipu, bajingan! Bu- bukan berarti aku mengakui kalau muka tuamu itu lebih tampan!"

 

Semua makhluk yang ada di lorong tersebut sepakat tanpa suara sekata bahwa alkohol adalah tersangka atas absurd nya otak Muto hingga ia melantur seperti ini.

 

"Maaf, tapi anda salah orang, Kolonel."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil segalanya dariku! Camkan itu Yuu-hic~!"

"Oh... apakah keperawan-eh, keperjakaan Tuan juga di ambil?" Seorang geisha muda menutup mulutnya, entah karena syok atau menahan seringai.

"SEMUANYA~!!"

Okami berbisik kearah si tamu, "Anda saling mengenal?"

Sang tamu membalas, "Tidak. Ia pasti salah mengira saya kenalannya."

"Muto-san memang sering seperti ini kalau mabuk."

"Ditambah ia dendam pada kekasihnya yang tidak peka." Mereka lalu tertawa.

Muto terdiam. Wajahnya yang memerah karena pengaruh sake makin memekat merah. Ia marah.

"Keparat kau Yuuki! Kau pikir ini lucu, heh?! Sini! RASAKAN KEMARAHAN MUTO~!!"

 

Tanpa ancang-ancang, tanpa peringatan, sepasang lengan kekar bertimbun lemak menarik kerah pria yang lebih tua. Tanpa kesulitan - karena sang korban pun lengah sehingga tidak mengantisipasi 'serangan' apapun - Muto kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

 

_**CLACK** _

 

Seketika seluruh warna dan suara di lorong tersebut sirna tak berbekas, menciptakan senyap mencekam yang naas.  
Para geisha muda langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan mata melotot. Implikasi entah antara syok, kaget atau.... girang?

 _'ASTAGAY ADA ASUPAN ADA ASUPAN YA GUSTI~!!!!'_ Koor hati para geisha.

"Gigi mereka berbenturan. Ufufufu~" gumam sang okami.

 

**BUAAKK**

 

Sekepal tinju melayang telak kepala Muto hingga ia terpelanting menghantam tembok dan jatuh tersungkur. Mati --eh... bukan kok, cuma tidak sadarkan diri saja.

 

Sang tamu berdiri menatap seluruh saksi mata. Wajahnya datar, datar sekali. Mungkin ia baru menyadari kalau Muto itu jarang gosok gigi.

 

"Lupakan kejadian malam ini. Saya yang akan membawa orang ini pergi." Selanjutnya sang tamu yang tidak diketahui namanya itu melenggang keluar sambil menyeret tubuh Muto yang arwahnya nyangkut antara sadar dan tiada.

Mungkin Muto harus khawatir kalau mendadak ia muntah dan orang yang menyeretnya ini membuangnya di pinggir jalan. Atau melemparnya hinggga mengambang di sungai terdekat dan masuk koran keesokan paginya.

 

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya." Sang okami membungkuk hormat diikuti geisha lainnya.

"Eh?" Manik hitam nya menangkap penampakan kotak besi pipih diatas lantai. Ia pun membungkuk untuk mengambilnya.  
"Mereka menjatuhkan ini?"

...

..

.

Dan begitulah kisah kasih di Hanabishi yang lupa diingat oleh Kolonel Muto.

Sepertinya sang okami lupa dengan pesan sang tamu untuk melupakan tragedi memalukan semalam itu. Karena nyatanya ia menceritakannya pada Sakuma saat ia menyelidiki jejak atasan nya sendiri, juga menerima tempat rokok miliknya yang terjatuh disana.

 

_"Saya tahu rahasia kecil anda, Sir."_

 

Muto juga harusnya menulis catatan mental untuk menjauhkan sang Letnan dari rubah peliharaannya Yuuki.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Iya. Saya tahu ini pair crack paling crack yang saya sendiri tidak habis pikir bisa jadi seperti ini.... HAHAHAHAHAAA /diselepet
> 
> Fic ini semurni sari teh asli dibuat semata-mata demi kesenangan saya pribadi. Jadi untuk Muto, Yuuki, dan anda yang membaca benda ini sampai akhir.... i'm not gomen XDD /gelindingan


End file.
